It is known that by means of appropriate shaft arrangements and using spur gear systems, a plurality of adjacent axles, for example in a tandem axle arrangement, can be driven from a single power source.
DE 1 455 909 discloses a tandem axle drive arrangement of the type found for example in road vehicles with a tandem axle arrangement having a number of driven axles. In that context a tandem axle consists of a drive-through axle and a rear axle. An input shaft transmits the torque to the drive-through axle, where it is divided by means of a spur gear drive. Connected to the latter is a pinion gear shaft which drives a crown bevel gear in the drive-through axle. The pinion shaft is positioned under the input shaft in the housing. The spur gear drive is arranged on the side of the drive-through axle opposite the input shaft, i.e. behind the latter in the driving direction. At the same level as the input shaft there is an output shaft which, by way of a connecting element, transmits the rotational movement to a further input shaft, of the rear axle. On the side of the rear axle opposite the further input shaft there is another spur gear drive which drives a pinion gear positioned under the input shaft. This pinion gear transmits rotational movement to a further crown bevel gear, which is located inside the rear axle housing.